


alone

by lovely404



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Flying, Rain, Snow, based on the clip of tommy using the trident, i literally dont know what to tag this as, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely404/pseuds/lovely404
Summary: there, suspended in the air, he felt nothingORin which tommy realizes he's alone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	alone

the rain stung his cheek as he flew through the air. the space around him was cold, the wind whipping against his tattered shirt. he felt so free as he soared through the sky.

he was so high up, as he looked down he could see everything. he could see the shoreline, all the way to the forest, through the plains and across the rivers. everything was in his sight. 

the night sky completely surrounded him, the stars glowing bright beyond the dark. 

he wondered what it was like to be a star. 

he continued up, gripping the trident that flung him through the atmosphere. the cold metal kept him grounded, kept him stable. he felt its energy flow through him, it was a new kind of adrenaline. one apart from the anger he only felt before. 

but now he didnt feel angry, he didnt feel anything actually. 

even as the rain turned to snow, he felt nothing. there, suspended in the the air, he felt nothing. nothing but...

alone.

and then he dropped.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope you liked this! when i watched the stream yesterday i was super inspired by the one clip of tommy uing the trident. it was so cool so i just had to write about it :D
> 
> follow me on twitter: @/elytrabun (i post lots of writing/theories there)


End file.
